Johto Journies
by StormCloud103
Summary: Follow Aaron and friends on his Johto journey to find his missing family and uncover more than his fair share of secrets. Rating: 18 for sexual themes.


All kids go on a pokemon journey. It's just a part of growing up.

I gritted my teeth to form a snarky smile as I watched both my older sister and younger sister begin their pokemon adventures. The gap between the start of their new life was seven years. Just enough time for our mother to die, our father to get remarried, and then have our father go unexplainably missing. Go figure.

My older sister, Liz, left just before our mother had a heart attack. She returned for the funeral, but didn't stay for the after mourning. Few and far between phone calls are the only connection I've had with her since. After my mom died, my dad spent a year collecting himself, flirting with new women and trying to fall in love again. In October the following year, he married my step-mom, Heather. She was an A-class hottie with the double Ds to prove it. Unlike my mother, who was a loyal stay at home housewife, Heather had a job at the local pokemon center. This meant while my parents were at work, I was stuck babysitting Emily, my younger sister. Between working a part time job, watching over the family and the house, and school work, the chance for me to become a pokemon trainer had fled in a heartbeat.

Just after Emily's 9th birthday, my dad mysteriously disappeared. He just never came home from work one night. For awhile, we searched. There wasn't a time in the day when we weren't looking, thinking, planning of ways to find him. But it grew tiring, and a daily heartbreak will really wear you down. When Emily turned 10, it was her goal to become a pokemon trainer and travel the world in search of our family. I watched her scamper off onto Route 29, her leafy starter pokemon happily by her side.

Four years later, I awoke from a nightmare, sweat soaking my body. My eyes scoured the walls for familiarity, swooping against band posters and miscellaneous technology bits. The assurance of the unorganized mess was accompanied by an agonizing shiver. My hand fell to the mass of covers around my groin and I sighed heavily.

"Is it possible…?" I huffed, stabilizing my voice after and uncharacteristic adolescent crack.

"Hmm… Mmm?" The blonde next to me moaned and rolled to her side. She pushed the covers off, her hands running against her nude body. For a moment she laid there, content with the morning silence. It was a routine for her, pretending this was something that it wasn't.

And I? What was I doing? Pretending to be someone I wasn't? No. I was here for the fun, the pleasure. "Hey," I mused, running a hand through her golden locks. "Good morning."

Her light blue eyes glanced up at me and a sweet and simple smile was offered. My heart skipped a beat and I cocked my head to the side. At least, 'for the pleasure' was what I was trying to tell myself…

"Hey, Handsome," she giggled, stretching to reveal her firm, silky smooth breasts. They bounced over her red satin sheets and without hesitation or embarrassment, she moved to remove the rest of the boundaries between us. "Oh god… You look more and more like your father every day."

Her shimmering lips glided against my skin. As the velvet motion moved across my neck, licking away beads of sweat, I struggled to control myself. My morning wood stung as she tortured every one of my senses. With her left hand, she slowly slipped her fingers onto my glossy chest, massaging each nipple with a gentle care. She fixed herself into a more aggressive position, her own lust dawning on her after a restless night of erotic dreams. Her body was pressed against mine, her chest a plump toy merely teasing the better part of my judgment. Had she not been smart enough to grip my wrists and pin me against my own heavenly bed, I would attacked the cream-colored puppies in a heartbeat.

"It's your eighteenth birthday today," she murmured into my ear. The lapse of her tongue was followed by the memo, slipping over the curve of my ear, and down to my lips. The sweet embrace lasted only but moments, her mouth moving up and down my chest in a hectic desire.

"Mmmm," I groaned restlessly. "Y-Yeah… Yeah, it is."

Knowing she had the better of me, she slowed and sucked on my left nipple. I cried out, the sensitivity sending a rocking shiver down my spine. After a whine from herself, I managed to snake my arms out from her grasp and run them along her back. My mouth parted and I wanted to speak. I wanted to tell her my plans, my future from this day forward. Instead, I yowled, "Heather! Oh, god! Ohh…."

She giggled lightly. "Happy birthday, my dear Aaron." Her mouth wrapped around my penis, the watery warmth tingling my senses. I was all but lost in the situation. An explanation would have to come later. Now, was a time for sheer bliss.

Happy birthday to me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I tossed the sheets in the hamper and ran through the normal chore list. Slipping on a shirt, I cleaned the bathroom, fixed breakfast for the two of us and plopped onto the sofa to enjoy the classic cartoons of the early morning hour. My cereal was a little dry, the crunchiness covering the sound of Heather's footsteps. She leaned over to wrap her arms around me and mumble something I couldn't catch.

"Hey," I grumbled through a mouthful of food. After a swallow, I continued, "Hey, um, hey. Heather…"

"Hey, Sweetie, we should go shopping today. We need some more milk and eggs…. And," she cocked a smile at me, "I heard Violet City finally finished their hotel. Opening weekend… imagine the things we could do…" her whispers purred against my ear.

I swallowed hard, my red cheeks flaring. "Heather, I'm going to start my pokemon journey today. I've already signed all the paperwork and had it okayed by the professor."

She froze. The rocketing news hit her like an avalanche and I could see her knees shake. Instead of comforting the appalled I blanked, zooning towards the television. Daffy Psyduck hollered something to Bugs Lopunny before fussing off screen. Bugs shrugged, ruffled around in his fluff and pulled out a carrot. I squinted. Cartoons had such easy arguments. Pull out a gun, say some things they may or may not mean, and laugh it off with a hilarious finale. I wish a joke had come to mind so I could just roll along.

"Wh… What? But what about me? What about this family?" Tears curled in her aqua jet eyes, fingers stabbing into the couch. With her flesh turning a pale white, she cried, "Haven't I lost enough already! First your father, and then your little sister! I can't lose you too! I LOVE YOU!"

The last words took me off my hinge. We had never said those words to each other, not with that much power, that much meaning. I think it was the exploding sincerity that led me to my feet, and it was my true emotion that made me kiss her. I kissed her hard. I meant to portray passion, to say all the things I couldn't say aloud. I needed her to know.

It didn't last long, but the energy between us was enough to last me a lifetime. She slipped from the embrace and fell to my chest, crying words I couldn't understand with a waterfall of tears close behind. Stroking her back, I struggled for words. What could I say?

"Come with me," I whispered. "Come with me. We can start our journey together. Please…?"

She sniffed, struggling to recompose herself. "I-I c-can't… What… what if he comes back…"

I winced. The moment was gone. I had lied to myself so long that I had begun to believe my lie. I thought she loved me. I could have sworn I loved her, more than a mother and son should. More than a family member or friend…. Almost like… No. I had to suck it up and swallow my depression.

I pushed her away gently. "I'll find him for you. I'll find all of them for you and bring you back so you won't be lonely. I planned to return at least twice a month to check up on you, and I'll call you whenever you'd prefer. I'll always be with you."

She staggered from the push. Recoiling like a child, her small hands gripped the loose ends of my shirt. "…Say you love me…" she whispered. "Say you love me… please…"

"Heather… I have to go. The professor expects me in-"

Her lips smacked against mine. Catching me off guard, I slipped back a few feet. Struggling to understand, my hands slipped for something to grab, knocking several glasses off the dining room table. She managed to snag my wrists before realization took way and I was, once again, prisoner to her command.

"Say it," she groaned as she pressed her lips against my neck. "Please say you love me."

"Mmm," I moaned, trying to focus on something other than pleasure. "Heather… You know… I…um…"

She was doing it again. Her hand jobs were amazing, second in line to her blow jobs, but still godly. As her freshly lotioned skin slipped against my penis, shocks of joy were sent up my spine. Unintentionally, I slowly began to thrust. The more I pushed against her body, the less and less I remembered of my anxiety, my fear, my worries. I only bathed in my exotic solace.

As she mounted us both to the unstable wooden table, she repeated her plead. "Say you love me."

Her tender voice resurrected a common memory. I had just started high school, leaving my only friend, the one other kid in town, Jenn, back to suffer through her eighth grade year alone. A lot of kids left for their journey after elementary school, but some stayed for a two year extended education – middle school. A very select few made their way to high school, meaning the only one in the Johto Region was located several cities away in Goldenrod. My commute took just over an hour each way, so when I came home at night, I wasn't exactly in the mood to hang out with the lovely brunette.

However, on the weekends we were free to do as we pleased. She usually snuck over to my house, but on this particular day she had invited me over to her house for a sleepover – her parents were in Cinnawood on business. I hadn't really had a girlfriend before, so I didn't catch on to most of her advances. That is, until she threw a hard ball right at my face.

"Do you want to…" she looked out her bedroom window with a faint smile on her face. Curled around her silky blue lace covers, she inched her pale white fingers around her waist. Slowly, she lifted her Mickey Chu shirt to reveal luscious, lump breasts left without a bra strap in sight. "…Want to touch?"

Any normal boy would have taken the leap and pushed even farther with the hope to lose their virginity. I, however, was stuck between the fact I had put her in the friend zone, and the fact that I didn't want to seem cruel for turning her down…. Or stupid. "Um… Jenn…"

She pressed her body against my questioning hand. Her shirt was tucked beneath her armpits, the fresh scent of her raspberry lotion tickling my nose. The instant our bodies touched, my heart was pounding. It wasn't because I had collided with a sacred motion… it was because of her. I gasped quietly.

"Do you love me, Aaron?" Her wide green eyes were gazing right into mine.

I was only a ninth grader, and hormones had a better control on my body than any logic ever would. Despite this, I replied, "I think so."

I snapped back to reality.

"Aaron? … Aaron, stop, you're scaring me…" Heather voiced her concern as she climbed off of me.

I pulled my shirt back down and slipped off the table. My eyes glanced around the house. Nothing had changed since I was born. The walls were still an off-set white, the furniture still chipped at the edges with worn paint. The television was out dated but working, the windows probably hadn't been cleaned since the purchase of the house. The ceiling was crumbling, and yet I had always found this place my home

Despite the interior decorating having not evolved since the stone age, our emotional field had advanced through every course of life imaginable. My mother had died, my sisters and father had gone missing, and now I was having an affair with my step-mother. An affair that was ending now.

"I'm sorry Heather… but I have to go."

She looked trapped, her blue eyes darting from side to side in some hope an exit would appear. The fear of loneliness was something she couldn't shake, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. For the first time since I had met her, I saw my own reflection in her gaze. I was tall and lean, my scruffy brown hair nothing to be proud of. I had my father's nose and eyes… but I wasn't him. We reached the recognition at the same time, two years after our coy sex games had pulled us in way over our head.

"There's… nothing I can do to stop you… is there…?"

I shook my head. Her words gardened ice around my heart and I shuddered. A family bond had somehow just been broken. "I'll keep my promise. I'll return at least twice a month." She didn't seem convinced. "And I'll write you letters. I will find my dad. I will find my sisters…. And I will bring them home."

There was a moment of silence. Not for the lost family, and not for the soon to be venturing son. The reality of it all had just sunk in to both of us and we needed a moment to recollect.

"Please bring him home. I miss him…" Heather began to tremble and slumped into the dining room chair.

"I know," I nodded as I grabbed my backpack from behind the computer's chair. "I'll be seeing you soon then."

She only shrugged as I headed to the door. She couldn't say the same thing because she wasn't sure who she was seeing now. I had been a figure of imagination for her, something to stand in for my father.

Outside the wind buffeted my face. Autumn was slowly creeping in on the weather, noted purely by the September color of the trees. As the orange leaves floated along the breeze, I took a deep breath and zipped up my coat.

"Aaron? Aaron is that you?"

I turned my head just in time to notice a brunette skip to my side. I took a step back, catching my balance so I didn't topple over the rather short girl. She giggled, her aqua green eyes dancing with amusement. Her hair stretched just below her shoulders, a gust of wind blowing it to the side.

I smiled warmly. The tension between my step-mother and I was still burning, but it was nice to see a comforting face. "Hi Jenn."

"Long time no see, huh?" She laughed and followed me down the street.

"Yeah. How is the Kanto Academy?"

"It was okay. I wish I had just gone to high school in Goldenrod though. I didn't know anyone there! I was always studying and working… it was lonely."

"You're not going back this year?" I tilted my head. Jenn had been accepted to the Kanto Academy in the middle of her Freshman year. Excited, she took the opportunity as fast as she could. She finished that semester and stayed over the summer to catch up with their advanced schooling. Sophomore year she was buried under work as well, so any communication with her was rare. She returned that summer, but spent most of it with her incessant parents. Now was the first time since she left we were having a real conversation.

"Nope!" She grinned proudly. "I graduated a year early."

"Oh," I said, a wave of relief flooding me. "Yeah? Well… what are your plans now?"

"You're starting your Pokemon Journey right? I… uh… I thought I could join you!"

I tried to hide my pleasure. "I'd love that."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Author's Note: Hey there. I'd love to have some feedback on the story as it progresses. Chapters will come slowly but they will come - don't worry about that. Smut scenes will be cut short until I feel like I can write them without the entire scene being incredibly stupid.

What can you look forward to in this story? Lots of sex, mystery and adventure. If you're reading and come across a pairing you'd like to see in a smut scene, let me know~


End file.
